


Ride With U

by vacainfinity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Ride, Friendship, Gen, M/M, No Romance, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, One Shot, Platonic Love, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Skephalo, Wholesome, could be romantic tho if ya wanna, idk ao3 tags lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacainfinity/pseuds/vacainfinity
Summary: BadBoyHalo and Skeppy go on a car ride and have a little talk together.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145
Collections: Mooni's mini fic collection





	Ride With U

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Ride With U by Smash Into Pieces

Bad spoke first, eyes glued on the road and hands firmly attached to the steering wheel. “To be honest, I really wasn’t sure if I wanted to meet up with you today.”

Skeppy frowned. He shuffled in his passenger seat, uncertain. “What? Why not?” 

Bad’s eyebrows furrowed, and he spared a quick glance at his best friend before returning his eyes to the road. He sighed, and Skeppy’s stomach twisted nervously.

“I’ve actually driven down this same road dozens of times. Every time you would ask if we wanted to meet up, and I said I was busy . . . “ 

Bad stole another glance and chuckled. “Most of the time, I was planning to surprise you with a visit.”

Skeppy blinked, taking a moment to process Bad’s words. Once they did, his chest felt warm and a smile involuntarily made its way onto his face. “Wait, really? You’re not kidding?”

“Of course I’m not kidding, Geppy,” Bad laughed. His face glowed like the morning sun, and Skeppy decided right then and there that seeing his best friend’s face in real life was _so much fucking better_ than seeing it on a stupid computer screen anyway.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, relishing in each other’s presence. It felt strange and foreign, but mostly really nice and refreshing. Bad hummed quietly to himself and Skeppy closed his eyes, just taking in the moment.

“Oh!” Bad suddenly perked up. 

Skeppy opened his eyes and peeked at him curiously. “What is it, Bad?”

“We should put on some music! Here, help me pick a song.”

After a few minutes of yelling and arguing over what song to play, Skeppy finally chose to just pick a random one and be done with it. He clicked on one and shut the phone off, almost throwing it down onto the center console.

The song played, and the two friends recognized the song immediately. At first, Bad hummed along to the tune and Skeppy just listened contently, but by the end they were yelling the lyrics together and hyping each other up. It was to the point where Skeppy seriously thought he was going to lose his voice. He laughed so much and his stomach hurt like hell, but oh, my god, was it absolutely worth it.

Before they knew it, Bad had parked his car in Skeppy’s driveway. The two stopped for a second to catch their breaths and they looked into each other’s eyes. The entire past twenty minutes felt just so surreal, but they wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

Skeppy suddenly leaned over the center console and enveloped Bad in a warm embrace, squeezing his best friend tightly as if he couldn’t believe he was actually there.

“I’m so glad I met you, Bad.”

Bad smiled widely and squeezed back just as hard. “Me too, Geppy. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into BBH’s and Skeppy’s content, so I’m sorry if their personalities here are off lmaooo I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed this though!! :]


End file.
